


Where camp is a fucking nightmare

by SmexyTrashcan



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), Nerris isn't mentioned, Nonbinary Nerris (Camp Camp), Nonsense, Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, but know that they are non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyTrashcan/pseuds/SmexyTrashcan
Summary: David's old camp counselors come to visit the camp, and are just, horrified. They thought that they had it bad and Davey was a trouble maker? They were wrong.
Relationships: David & Max (Camp Camp), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 179





	Where camp is a fucking nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an idea my sister came up with, and she was kinda disappointed when there weren't any fics with this idea, so I wrote one for her.

David's putting out a small fire, he not quite sure who started it, or how, although there is a good chance that Max was involved, when he hears a car pull up. He springs up, making sure to give the fire one last stomp, before going to welcome the guests! He hopes it's not the cops again. When he sees them though, he's surprised to see it's his old camp counselors. 

"Darla? Gregg? What a pleasant surprise! What on Earth are you two doing here?"

"We heard about you being put in charge and we wanted to see if you need any help."

"Plus, it's been years since we've been here, heck, I didn't even realize it was still up and running, and we wanted to check it out."

"Well gosh golly, that is so sweet of you two! I'd be happy to give you two a tour and introduce all of the kids! They're a bit of a rowdy bunch, but they're all sweet kids."

"Sorta like you were back in the day, huh?" Gregg says with a smirk. They all have a small chuckle.

"GIVE THAT BACK YOU LITTLE SHITS!" All of a sudden Max, Nikki, and Neil dart past them with Gwen following behind, and gaining on them.

"Fuck you, Gwen!" Max says, holding something in his hands, although David can't quite make out what it is.

"Langauge, Max!" He says, although, at this point, he says it more out of reflex than anything else. 

"Fuck you too, David!" He passes whatever he was holding Nikki, and they all split off into different directions, still running.

"Gwen, before you-"

"Not now, David" She races off after Nikki.

"Well, sorry about that, guys! Normally Gwen would give you a bit more of a warm welcome, but as you can tell, she's a bit pre-occupied right now"

"W-what was that?" Darla asks in what looks like shock and fear.

"Oh, that was just Max being Max. He just likes to scheme, but he's really just a big sweetheart once you get to know him."

"And you deal with stuff like that, often?" Gregg asks in horror.

"Today's been pretty good actually, Max has only cussed me out twice today, usually, he's cussed me out about four or five times by now."

Darla and Gregg just stare at him.

"Anyhoo, I promised you a tour didn't I?"

"Er, right." Gregg and Darla share a look that says "It can't all be that bad, right?"

\---  
It was all that bad, this camp is a nightmare and so is every single camper in it. Darla and Gregg managed to get away, and they did so with the intent of never coming back. They don't know how Davey manages to run that place and love every single camper in it. Sure, they might have had horrible pay and the conditions weren't ideal, but at least it wasn't THAT. That hellish place they call a camp. They hope the never see Camp Campbell or a single camper in it EVER again.

**Author's Note:**

> I high-key love David just being like:  
> "This is Max, he's baby, never done anything wrong"  
> And everyone else being like "he's literally setting fire to like 15 houses as we speak"  
> And David just continuing to be like "He's a real sweetheart"


End file.
